


breezeblocks bricking up my heart

by Teddydora



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Erik finds out that Peter is his son, Gen, dadneto, yeesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: He sat at the back of the church, hat covering his face lest anybody recognise him from the news or even personal photographs that she might’ve had saved.Erik attends his ex-wife's funeral and realises something about Peter
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Marya Maximoff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	breezeblocks bricking up my heart

It had been years since Erik had seen Marya Maximoff. 

Decades, really. 

The last time he saw her was her running away from him and the burning house that held the remains of their daughter, hands on her stomach with a horrified expression at him.

For avenging their child. 

She was dead now, her obituary in the paper giving the place and time of the funeral. 

Erik decided to show up. 

\---

He sat at the back of the church, hat covering his face lest anybody recognise him from the news or even personal photographs that she might’ve had saved. 

The priest was giving his sermon, talking about how kind she was and giving to children. Erik knew this, of course, how could he not? They were married for six years after all. Technically they never had an annulment or divorce, so he was a widower, not the ex-husband, but Erik wouldn’t have been surprised if she had remarried. 

Their wedding day had been beautiful. He was Jewish and she, Lutheran but they decided to only have a civil marriage, in order for the other not to break their faith. She had been so happy and radiant, her blonde hair practically gold in the sunlight, braided with flowers, and he in his best suit, hair meticulously combed back. Neat as possible. 

Then Anya came and they were happy for a while. She was such a bright baby and a clever child. But then… the villagers. They came, they killed her. 

And he killed them. And Marya left him. Hands clutched to her stomach, horror on her face, soaked blouse from tears, the pain of losing your child and being able to do nothing.

After Schmit and prison, Erik supposed she must have moved on. He didn’t look her up again in case she was remarried. He moved on too, to women names all barely known to him, and then Magda. 

Nina was so like Anya, sometimes he called her that by accident. It was funny, how quiet both his daughters were, how kind, how understanding and clever. And how young to die. 

Too young to die. 

There was a young man up at the pulpit now, giving his speech. Erik tuned back in. It was one of Charles’ X-Men, the fast one, Peter. 

That or it was Raven playing an extremely sick prank.

He didn’t know how old Peter was, but one memory did come back to him. “My mom knew a guy who could do that.”

If Marya was Peter’s mother, that would explain why she knew a guy who could control metal. It was him. 

But there was no husband mentioned for Marya, and Peter, as far as Erik knew, had no father. 

A shock of realisation hit Erik. He- he had a son. 

An adult son. Whom he was the father to. The deadbeat father to.

He had failed Marya and Anya. He had failed Magda and Nina. But he would not fail Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, tell me what you thought!
> 
> my tumblr is @lets-talk-about-se-x-bay-bey if you want to check it out


End file.
